


Its just a game

by draconicexplorer



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death game au, Depictions of Death, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicexplorer/pseuds/draconicexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class gets put in a death game and only three make it out alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its just a game

**Author's Note:**

> Atleast one death a chapter, enjoy

Nagisa pov

I don't know how we got here but our class is standing in this coridor of muggy grey hallways

No one's pov

A screen turned on

A figure with short bobbed light lilac hair appeared, she was wearing a black trench coat with a peach coloured scarf.

"Good afternoon!" The woman said

The class didn't say anything

"Ehhhh?? Oh! F o r g o t to introduce my self! I aaaammmmm Kayo!"

The class still said nothing

"I bet you wondered why I put you hear!, weeelllll" the woman, Kayo,  continued

"Because I want you to play a death game!"

The class had looks of 'seriously'

"I not joking." Kayo went completely serious 

Just then a turret came out of the wall and pointed at koki mimura.

It shot.

Mimura was sent to the ground, blood pooled around his head and there was a large shot hole in his skull above his right eye

The class was shocked 'holy shit' a few people said, a few people covered their mouths with their hands

"I wasn't kidding!" Kayo said with a smile as she clapped her hands

"Well anyways, hope you find a way out! I suggest you get into groups!" Kayo said happily 

And just like that people started getting into groups

Group A: kayano, okuda, karma, Nagisa,  nakamura

Group B: isogai, Maehara,  kataoka, takebayashi, toka

Group C: kurahashi, okano, sugino, chiba, hayami,

Group D: kanzaki, Okajima, sosuke, hara, fuwa, masayoshi

Group E: terasaka, itona, yoshida, muramatsu, kirara,


End file.
